goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
African Vulture
African Vulture, real name Sara Braeutigam, is the creator many unoriginal "Caillou Gets Grounded" videos, which she tries desperately to make original by adding unpopular and under-rated effects. She has created various tedious and repetitive videos known as "mario and luigi bloopers", these videos are so overdone and repeated that they've lost count over the limit of 100. African Vulture seems to be overly obsessed with the idea of being close to whales. She's been on many trips to whale watching tours which have been claimed to be paid for by her sisters wages and GoAnimate donations from her channel. Her obsession with whales has led her to apply for a job at Sea World, which only lasted half a year or so. Sara Braeutigam is a 30+ year old woman living in her sisters house. Instead of buying her own house from her Sea World employee cheques and donated money from her fans of her Youtube Account, she decides to buy things that involve franchises that she is obsessed with. For example she purchased the Kylo Ren mask with a voice changer that is shown in some of her videos as quite poor quality as you can hear her voice and not very much of the voice changer. After not very long, she decided to stop obsessing over the Star Wars franchise and made tons wonder what exactly the point was. From very long ago when the GoAnimate official page had threads, she would often cry about how her videos wouldn't get on front page, despite her being 30, older than everyone else, and her videos get most of the praise throughout the GoAnimate community anyway. She made a big deal about everything, on most of the posts on the threads of GoAnimate Forums, she would mostly make some of the subjects mainly about her rather than the actual subject, making her look self centered. On March 11, 2016, Pyrocynical reviewed her her most viewed video, causing her to take it down. It was brought back less than 2 hours later. Due to Pyrocynical's review, some of her videos have been put into GoAnimate cringe compilations. Likes *Helping other users *Users: Mmarpreto, AF33, Smirks, Dan the Handsome, Footsocktoe, Green ProDuctions (for following him on Go!Animate *Calebcomedian, Princess Matilda & Fluttergirl *Knitting *Bird-watching *Oil painting *Star Wars *Reading Books and comic books *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Dislikes *Rude people *Trolls *Imposters *Open forums *Cyber-bullying, killing, threatening, ear r*pe, and grounding videos out of users *YouTubers stealing videos *BND masks *Pyrocynical The Mouthless Girl The Mouthless Girl, also known as "Miss Mouth," is a well-known character avatar for African Vulture. Miss Mouth is the girlfriend of Mmarpreto's Mouthless Boy, also known as "Mouth." She has hot pink hair, purple eyes, light pink dress, pink purse, and rounded gray high heel shoes. On January 1, 2013, the Mouthless Girl first appeared on Go Animate. Her first video ever to appeared was "Mouthless Boy Meets Mouthless Girl." Plot of the Mouthless Boy Meets Mouthless Girl Mmarpreto's Mouthless Boy was sad and lonely that he had no one that was mouthless as he was. Since he was being made fun of, he ran away from his underworld home. One night, somewhere in the woods, he finally fell in love with the Mouthless Girl and took her home. Interesting about Miss Mouth with a Mouth What's interesting about Miss Mouth is that she sometimes has a mouth. She can be seen with a mouth in the Mouthless Girl 7, 14, and 16. When she speaks, she uses "Kayla" TTS or text-to-voice. Her boyfriend Mouth with a mouth uses "Joey" TTS's. Her Magic Powers Miss Mouth is the most powerful living being on the planet. She has many special powers that she can do. She can fly, float, hover, disappear, reappear, take away the souls, and transform into anything. Category:Good Users Category:1984 Births Category:Adults Category:Main Characters in GoAnimate: All Star Rush Category:Awesome Users Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Nice Users Category:Nice people Category:The Best Users Category:Women Category:Good people Category:Heroines Category:Female Category:Female Users Category:Protagonists Category:Awesome Characters Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:Great User Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Allies with some good users Category:Adult Category:Adult Show Fan Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:YouTube Users Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:GoAnimators Category:UTTP enemies Category:Queens Category:Cool Users Category:Important Users Category:Lawful Neutral Category:2012 Goanimate Debuts Category:Genius Category:Living people Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Characters voiced by Julie Category:Star Wars fans Category:Comedy World Characters Category:2012 Users Category:Characters voiced by Justin